Hazards (Leap Day)
All hazards in Leap Day will kill the protagonist in one hit, making them respawn at the last checkpoint activated. Unlike enemies, hazards and interactive objects will not be reset to their starting position with each protagonist respawn. }} Buzzsaws Buzzsaws appear as metal circular blades with eight spikes as well as a circular indent in the middle. They move in a set pattern, either along the lines of obstacles in a loop or in the air, and are often encountered in groups. They are able to travel outside of the player's peripheral and come back onto the screen if their trajectory reaches beyond the screen view. Buzzsaws that float in the air follow a basic straight line pattern. Fire blocks Fire blocks are metal boxes with wireframes on the side. When ignited, they will glow red. They produce fire whenever the protagonist stands on or touches them. Interacting with a fire block causes it to glow red and create a hazardous flame on the face of the block that lasts for a few seconds. Fire blocks often function as hazardous platforms, although they can be oriented in any direction to create harmful walls or ceilings. When a column of fire blocks is facing either left or right, they can be ignited by touching them from the side. LeapDay_fire_block_ready.png|A fire block right before generating fire LeapDay_fire_block_ignited.gif|An ignited fire block Crusher blocks Crusher blocks are very similar to moving blocks, essentially working as their dangerous counterpart. Like them, they are square blocks with an outside trim made out of a stone material, and have a face with a large nose and two hollow eyes. When their face is orange, their eyebrows go in a straight line whereas when their face is red, they follow a V shape. Crusher blocks are typically found in groups, all following a specific pattern. They move back and forth between two positions in a straight line. When moving slowly, they appear orange, and upon reverting to their initial position, they turn red. All crusher blocks in a group have synchronized movement. In areas with crusher blocks, the protagonist is at risk for being crushed between two crusher blocks, a crusher block and the floor or a crusher block and the wall. Contact with a crusher block itself does not harm the protagonist and it is sometimes necessary for the player to use a crusher block as a platform to reach higher areas. Spiked Crusher Blocks Appearance Spiked Crusher Blocks looks like Crusher blocks, but are red and has spikes around it. Game information Spiked Crusher blocks behaves like Crusher Blocks, except moves up and down with exact same speed and is dangerous on contacr. Fire skulls Fire skulls are bright orange flaming circular skulls with three teeth, a large nose, and two eyes, as well as two curved horns on the side. The skull is also glowing in a ball of fire and emitting fire particles. Fire skulls travel diagonally through the air, and bounce at a forty-five degree angle against any surface they encounter. Much like enemies, they are not able to go through one-way platforms and instead bounce on their underside, even if these platforms can be traversed by the player. They are always limited by a specific area between two one-way platforms. They have a relatively large hitbox, which includes the ball of fire surrounding them. Laser beams Laser beams are composed of two generators on each opposite end of the screen. Each generator is made out of metal and has a large conic base with pins on it with a muzzle. On the face of the generator stands a brownish-orange ball which blinks bright pink right before activating the laser. The laser beam itself goes between the two generator, and is mainly a large pink energy beam with occasional sparks coming from it. Laser beams appear in predetermined parts of a puzzle. Firstly, the generators will appear, start to blink, and then produce the laser beam. This few second delay allows the player to react. Once activated, the laser beam will move vertically at a constant speed until it reaches the end of its section. It is impossible to avoid the laser, as its hitbox is as large as the screen. Therefore, the player has to go faster than the laser to complete the section without getting caught. However, in some areas where the laser appears, the player can trigger the beam and be below the laser beam. This makes certain sections much easier to pass. LeapDay_laser_beam.png|The full width of a laser beam LeapDay_laser_head.png|A generator before activating its laser Flails Flails are large grey balls with four large square spikes on each opposing ends. They are connected to a pivot through a two-ring chain about the length of their diameter. Flails will swing back and forward around their axis. They will only travel on a half-circle path before changing direction, following a pendulum rotation. The only part of the flail with a damaging hitbox is the large ball with spikes. Therefore, it is safe for the player to avoid them by simply jumping above the ball and going through the pivot. Fireball chains Fireball chains consist of yellow fireballs and spin in a circle. Fireball chains are dangerous on contact. Category:Hazards